pendulapootfandomcom-20200213-history
Asiron Larlio
> Enter Name Your name is Asiron Larlio. Rather average name I suppose. Doesn't really mean anything. > Examine Hive Your hive is built into the DESERT. Oh that's right, you CHOSE to be in the desert. Other than that, it's an alright hive. Not exactly as grand as other blue bloods, seeing as you're a LIGHT BLUE one yourself. You keep your shovels in their own special room of course. You have several guest respite blocks, which hardly get used, and all the basic stuff. You're far from POOR, but you're hardly LOADED. Although the treasures you dig up in the desert do help your income a lot. You're not really sure why nobody else has tried this before. You yourself don't really notice how lonely it is. You're not one to let things get to you, physically anyway. > Examine Lusus Your lusus is a combination of a MOLE and a SANDWORM. He's a MOLEWORM! Yeah ok, he's cool. You like to ride him around through the tunnels he digs. He's just as honest with his opinion of you as you are of everyone else. So you've always tried your hardest to make him proud. Through hard work and labor of course! The rides on his back are interesting enough as it is. Rocks and other debris threaten to knock you off at all times during it, and you've generally toughened up from getting pummeled so often. How handy! > Examine Wardrobe You don't wear anything special, like most other trolls. Black shirts and brown pants. The brown is actually from dirt and mud slowly getting caked over your old grey pants. Nobody seems to ask WHY you don't bother cleaning them. Eventually somebody will notice right? Right. In any case, you carry around your shovel so much it might as well be part of your wardrobe too. It's usually pretty dirty and muddy as well. Because why bother cleaning it? > Allocate Strife Specibus Your strife specibus is allocated to shovelKind. That makes it SO useful for digging and bashing. The bladed end of your shovel is quite good for slicing things up, and the flat end is good for knocking things out. It's a good weapon, in your opinion. Although it is not so good for intimidation tactics. Ah, well. Can't win them all. > Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is set to DIGGER. You have to dig the things you want out of a little...uh....HELMET! Yes, helmet. Not a bucket. That would be so perverted. You have to dig it out of a helmet. You like the reward you get from perservering, what can I say? > Anything Else? You are TOUGH AS NAILS. Yeah! You can take a TON of damage and hits before collapsing. Comes from working those long nights in the desert! You're also quite STRONG! Ok, not STRONG strong, but strong enough. Doing tons of shovel work is good for the arms. You are quite HONEST and STUBBORN. You are very BLUNT with your feelings and quite often refuse to back down from a fight. A lot of the time it pisses other trolls off something awful, but you don't really care that much. You're kind of a jerk. > Art Dump Ahoy! ancestor rasputin.png|Troll-Rasputin. Totally his ancestor. (By Dragon Luminary) gangsta.png|Looks like Troll-Rasputin has gone gangsta on us. (By Dragon Luminary) Category:Trolls